neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Universal Annihilation Army Warstar
The are the first set of fictional antagonists of the thirty-fourth Super Sentai Series Tensou Sentai Goseiger, that battle the Goseigers in order to destroy the Earth. Following an insect theme, the name of each member's home world being an anagram of the type of Earth insect they represent, all Warstar-related members and things have names that are modifications of the Japanese names of American Science fiction films. "Warstar" itself is from . Most of Warstar is defeated in episode 15, with only a handful of members remaining to take revenge in ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie. Fictional history Warstar's forces are based on the }} and seek to steal the life force of other planets with their insect-based forces. Before their invasion of Earth, they realized that the Gosei Angels would be trouble for them, so they destroyed the in a pre-emptive strike. Unbeknownst to them, five Gosei Angels were living on the Earth at the time. Eventually, Warstar is defeated when its leader and base are destroyed by the Goseigers. Mons Drake The , also known as , is a who is the leader of Warstar armed with the . His signature attacks are the , the , and his most powerful attack being the ceremony where he uses the dark matter in his body to cause a nearby satellite to impact the planet he is currently on. Before invading the Earth, informed by his new follower Buredoran of the Gosei Angels and the threat that they posed in his plans, Mons Drake tasks Dereputa to destroy Heaven's Tower in a preemptive strike in an attempt to bar the Gosei Angels from Earth. However, as five Gosei Angels were on the planet at the time, Mons Drake is forced to have his forces deal with them. Eventually, after growing tired of the Goseigers' interference, Mons Drake performs the Gravity Fall ritual to make the Moon collide with Earth. However, the ceremony is stopped by the Goseigers with Dereputa seemingly killed off. Soon after, Mons Drake attempts another plan by transferring Earth's oxygen into the Indevader and have it crash into the Earth to burn every human. However, he is instead blasted into the Indevader by Hyper Gosei Great and consumed in the resulting explosion. His spirit later appears to Brajira, futiley trying to attack him before being cast away. Mons Drake's name comes from . Mons Drake is voiced by . Dereputa is a who was a footsoldier until his fighting spirit attracts Mons Drake's attention, making him a combat commander and his right-hand man. His signature attacks are the (using his forearms to unlease an energy blast), , , and . He was the one who destroyed Heaven's Tower when Warstar began its invasion on Earth, thus becoming Gosei Red's nemesis after severely injuring his forearm in their initial confrontation. However, when Mons Drake pushes the Gravity Drop forward, Dereputa barely survives Hyper Gosei Great's attack and is presumed dead. However, discarding his breastplate with a scar on his chest from the attack, Dereputa came to the realization of acting on his own to prove his superiority. After Mons Drake's demise, Dereputa resurfaces to settle things with Gosei Red while attacking his teammates to ensure no interference. Though finally defeated, Dereputa unknowingly releases the Yuumajuu. Dereputa's name comes from . Dereputa is voiced by . Koyama is known for his role as Joe the Haze in ''Kamen Rider Black RX. Buredoran is a treehopper-like alias adopted by Brajira after he arrived to the present era as the Indevader arrives to Earth, managing to become one of Mons Drake's top commanders while providing Warstar with intelligence on the Gosei Angels that led to the destruction of Heaven's Tower. Fighting the Goseigers personally whenever their Tensou Techniques or weaknesses are exploited, Buredoran uses the along with his signature attack , firing an energy blast from his hand. He is in charge of making the monsters enlarge by using the Bibi Bugs. Buredoran pilots the Indevader prior to its destruction, and survives to resume his Yuumajuu guise, though he does briefly return to his Warstar form during the events of Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie. Buredoran's name comes from . Buredoran is voiced by . Gyōten'ō is a , referring to himself as Warstar's strongest officer. One of the last remaining members of Warstar after Monsu Doreiku's destruction, Gyōten'ō has been hunting for the Horn of Ragnarok on another planet. He appears in ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie, managing to achieve the weapon and swallowing it once the end of the world is assured. Though he damages the Dragon Headder prior to enlarging, Gyōten'ō is destroyed by Wonder Gosei Great with the Horn shattered in the process.Televikun, July 2010 Gyōten'ō is named after . Gyōten'ō is voiced by . Deinbaruto is a and Gyōten'ō's right-hand man who is one of the last remaining members of Warstar after Monsu Doreiku's destruction. He appears in ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie, destroyed by the female Goseigers. Deinbaruto is named after . Deinbaruto is voiced by . Bibi The poisonous , are living products from the dark aspects of previous alien races Warstar conquered. After Warstar fell, Brajira kept the Bibi Bugs' hive to utilize them for the Yuumajuu before Kinggon takes it. When Kinggon was destroyed, the Bibi Bug Hive ended up in Metal-Alice's possession, modifying them to convert into Bibi Nails to enlarge Matroids. Eventually the Bibi Bugs are destroyed after Brajira's death. However, one Bibi Bug survives and evolves into a humanoid form called who enters the body of Yumeko Hoshino in order to execute a master plan that would destroy the Goseigers and everything they stood for in order to avenge his kind while feeding on the darkness in human hearts. However, King Bibi's plan fails and he is destroyed soon after by Ground Gosei Great. The are foot soldiers that were originally dolls that are given life through the Bibi Bugs, and armed with various weapons. Originally used by Warstar, the Bibi Soldiers were used by the other organizations. The Bibi Soldiers and the Bibi Bugs are named after . King Bibi is voiced by . Aliens The are the insect-based alien monsters form different planets that serve Warstar, their full name relating to their talents. With the use of Buredoran's Bibi Bugs, they are able to enlarge. * : Mizogu is a , able to suck enough rubble into the grinder on his stomach to create boulders that he uses to attack or capture opponents. He is summoned for Warstar's initial attack on Earth before the Goseigers destroy him with the Gosei Buster. Mizogu's name is from . Voiced by . * : Zaruwaku is a who can transform into a UFO and his powers are akin to abducting, able to duplicate himself to gather more people in order to make money off of them. Though defeated by the Gosei Buster, Zaruwaku is enlarged by the Bibi Bugs before being destroyed by Gosei Great. Zaruwaku's name is from . Voiced by . * : Yuzeikusu is a }} with freezing-based powers. Though he failed, Yuzaikusu refused to return until he fulfilled his mission. After being defeated by the Gosei Buster, Yuzeikusu is enlarged before being destroyed by Gosei Great. Yuzeikusu's name is from . Voiced by . * : Mazuarta is a . He considers himself as the universe's best music artist though the sound he produces is painful to human ears, and more so to Gosei Angels of the Skick Tribe. With Buredoran as his manager, Mazuarta almost kills everyone with his music were it not for Eri's singing voice negating his sound. After being defeated by the Gosei Buster, Mazuarta is enlarged before being destroyed by Gosei Great. Mazuarta's name is from . Voiced by . * : Ucyuseruzo is a , able to sneeze out a virus that changes smart students into Bibi soldiers. After an antidote is devised, Ucyuseruzo is defeated by the Gosei Buster, and then destroyed by Seaick Gosei Great. Ucyuseruzo's name is from . Voiced by . * : Hidou is a , able to move at blinding speeds. Alata is able to counter him but it isn't enough when Dereputa fights Alata. Later, as the others train to master Alata's ability so they can counter Hidou's speed and use their new training to defeat Hidou while Alata fights Dereputa, when they fought him as gosei great they couldn't beat his speed. The Landick siblings refused to give up and gained the Landick Brothers and were able to destroy Hidou with the Landick Gosei Great. Hidou's name is from . Voiced by . * : Abauta is a , able to observation and research of an opponent. Abauta is destroyed by Landick Gosei Great. Abauta's name is from . Voiced by . * : Fandaho is a , able to scramble up its target with the antennae on his back. Going to Earth on his own, Fandaho attempts to make an impression on Monsu Doreiku by causing chaos on the streets. In the end, he is destroyed by Exotic Gosei Great. Fandaho's name is from . Voiced by . * : Irian is a who is merciless in targeting men. Irian has the ability of producing a fluid that paralyzes her male targets, allowing her to use them as material for her furniture. Defeated by the female Goseigers, an enlarged Irian is destroyed by Skick Gosei Great. Irian's name is from . Voiced by . * : Kurasuniigo is a able to exude heat from his armor that he uses him his and attacks. When Dereputa destroyed Heaven's Tower, Kurasunigo was sent to boil the Earth's sea before being seemingly killed when Magis sacrificed himself to stop him. However, Kurasuniigo reemerged from the water to resume his mission. After Gosei Blue manages to defeat Kurasuniigo for the right reasons before they use the Gosei Buster, the Goseigers finally destroy him with Seaick Gosei Great. Kurasuniigo's name is from . Voiced by . * : Yokubabanger is a and one of Monsu Doreiku's top soldiers. He is sent to Earth to absorb surrounding electricity and use it to commit acts of destruction before Gosei Yellow weakens him for the Goseigers to defeat with the Landick Bullet attacks. After being enlarged, managing to siphon Gosei Great's power, Yokubabanger is destroyed by Datas Hyper. Yokubabanger's name is from . Voiced by . * : Powereddark is a , using modified created by Buredoran to counter any of the Goseigers' attack and use his own version of the Skick Sword as a weapon. Defeated by the Mystic Brothers, an enlarged Powereddark is destroyed by Mystic Gosei Great. Powereddark's name is from . Voiced by . * : Targate is a who specializes into teleportation and is one of Monsu Doreiku's top soldiers, offering his aid in eliminating the Goseigers to take Dereputa's place as Monsu Doreiku's right hand. Able to withstand the Gosei Buster, it took a Sky-Land-Sea Bullet to defeat him before Mystic Gosei Great and Datas Hyper finally destroy him. Targate's name is from . Voiced by . Other Aliens * : Dorunpasu is one of Monsu Doreiku's top soldiers who revived the Aliens destroyed by the Goseigers using his ability. Dorunpasu is destroyed by Gosei Great. Dorunpasu's name is from . He only appears in the special drama sessions of the first original soundtrack. Notes and . Buredoran specifically resembles ''Bocydium globulare, commonly known as the . }} References See also Category:Super Sentai characters